


lost in stereo

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Black Veil Brides
Genre: #ashdy, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Creepy Fluff, Crushes, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Neighbors, Pining, Song Lyrics, This Is STUPID, WTF, but I want it to, literally what even, this ship doesn't even exist, waiter!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andy is absolutely fascinated by the young man down the hall from him, ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in stereo

Andy's POV

so, I've come to the conclusion that I'm the creepiest person to probably ever live. and honestly, I'm okay with that.

the only reason I call myself creepy is because of the guy down the hall, ashton. he's a couple years younger than me (he's 19 and I'm 22), but that doesn't stop me from having a huge crush on him. after being his neighbor for almost a year, I've noticed a lot about him.

 _he works for the weekends._  most of the week, he'll have his friends come over, a boy with ever changing hair and his cute blond boyfriend or calum, the sweet Kiwi (not Asian, as I learned from literally running into him in the hall). but on friday, ashton leaves at around 7 to go work at a local diner, and it's like this all weekend until sunday.

I've learned what kind of music he likes. every day, presumably while showering or cleaning, he listens to a  _mixtape of his favorite bands._  he likes some strange mixes of music, one day it's all time low, and the next day enrique iglesias. and with how loud he has it, I'd assume he's  _tearing up the radio_. of course he doesn't notice, cus I hear him singing along or see him dancing to his old walkman in the hallway, and it's obvious that he's  _lost in the stereo sound_.

 _he's trouble in a tank top_. what does that mean? he's hot as hell! ashton has really big biceps, and I've always been a sucker for strong guys. he looks like a  _pretty little time bomb_ , and him  _blowing up_  would  _take you down._

he loves to dance! every time I see him, getting mail or just passing him in the hallway,  _he's dancing alone_. he always wants to go out, but his friends never do. " **hey ashton** ,  _ **I'm ready to go!**_ _"_  and when he dances,  _he's out of control_...but it's  _so beautiful._

he's shy. I see him in the hallway and I'll say hi, but he'll just blush and wave. I'm hoping he'll talk to me, though.  _I've been waiting for so long_ , but he's oblivious and I'm too awkward to initiate conversation. so _he'll never know_  how I really feel.  _I'm losing hope_...

but anyways, today is Saturday, and my best friend ashley said we should have dinner since he's coming back to australia for a couple days. so we go down the road from the apartment building and find a small little restaurant that looks good. the sign tells us to seat ourselves and that a server will be with us soon. while we wait, ashley and I sit and talk about absolutely nothing.

"hi, i'm ashton, and I'll be your server tonight. can I get you lads something to drink?"

my breath hitches slightly, and I mentally thank my best friend as he orders drinks for both of us. I shake my head and _sit back_... _gotta catch my breath_. I know it's pointless, _cus every time I see him go, he's gonna take it back somehow._

"that's ashton, huh?" ashley asks, and I nod slowly. "he's cute as hell."

"I know," I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair.

the rest of the night goes easily, ashley makes a few jokes to ease the tension in my body and ashton flirting with me (at least I'd like to think he's flirting with me) every time he comes back to our table. the usual, shy and awkward ashton that I see every day is gone; now he's cheeky, all dimpled smiles and winks. just as ashley and I stand up to leave, after paying the check of course, ashton walks over to say goodnight and collect the little black booklet with our money from the table. biting my lip, I decide now is the time.

"ashton, you know you can swing by my apartment any time you'd like, right?" I ask, and suddenly the blushing and stammering ashton is back.

"i okay yeah, I'll uh I'll stop by later tonight actually if that's okay?" he responds, his inflection slipping upwards like a question.

"perfect," I sigh, nodding and heading out with a proud smile.


End file.
